Survivor
by Appius Ulpius Saturninus
Summary: He was the last one left. The world, as he knew it, was gone, destroyed by an asteroid that collided with the moon and the planet. Waking up for the first time from his stasis pod, he goes out to discover what's left for him. It's certainly not what he expected. This story has slow updates, simply due to the fact that I need inspiration to write.


_Hey everyone, long time no see. As you can see, I've re-done the Prelude chapter (Finally) and I am working on chapter 1 right now. I have no clue when that be out, but hopefully it'll be soon. As many of you may have noticed, I don't post consistently. The reason for this is because I only write when I feel inspired to. If I don't write when I'm inspired to, then it gets boring for me and I don't put as much effort into it. Not something easily fixed. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy the revamped prelude to Survivor._

 _Thanks for reading!_

* * *

Things had not been going well recently. Ryze Overseer Spectre was currently sitting inside of his personal office at the top of the largest tower in the world - Prometheus. Standing at nearly four-thousand feet, Prometheus, as well as the mile radius around it, was the main control center for Ryze. It handled trade for goods between countries, was the main military base, provided power for every sector in Ryze and even acted as a radio transmitter for the whole country, or "the empire" as most people called it.

Spectre was currently sifting through his e-mail looking for anything that may be deemed important. Usually this type of task was left to the Director or the Doyen, the two second commanders of Ryze, but they were currently out handling a peace treaty proposed by Russia. Although he might not say it himself, Spectre was glad that they were out. Both of them were like children, constantly bickering and arguing with one-another.

Part of him wished that he could spend this time alone somewhere else, but his duties prevented him from doing so.

Spectre sighed. He needed a vacation. Especially after the Doyen almost single handedly started World War Three and Ryze's first war. That was the absolute last thing he needed. Ryze was hardly five years old and was already considered a global super power, only thanks to the resources and the technology it had. It's military was horrible in terms of numbers, but that was mostly due to the pacifist nature of the empire.

He sighed once more before continuing through his e-mail, until he stopped at a peculiar one.

Spectre whispered the name of the email to himself, "You missed a spot?"

...

"Well, that's definitely not cryptic or creepy."

He opened it up and was speechless.

The only reason the empire came to be was from ancient technology found from a long ago extinct civilization. He and his current Director found a white sphere that contained plans for more devices, buildings, vehicles, and even weaponry.

What he found was an almost exact copy of the one they found, except instead of being a white sphere, this one was black and was being held by a women who looked to be in her mid-forties, her brown hair tied into an absurdly large bun. The thing that pissed him off the most, however, was not her cocky grin, but rather...

"How in the hell did we miss that!?"

When they were first exploring the area, it had been broad daylight. The fact that they missed something like that was infuriating. It's not like the spheres were small or light either. The one they found weighed at least fifty pounds and was as big as someone's head.

This woman just so happened to find it. On the ground. Right around where they were all those years ago.

He was about to type back a reply asking how exactly she knew of the spheres in the first place, but was quickly interrupted by someone slamming into his office.

"Overseer! You need to come down to ground level quick!"

He turned off his computer and followed the person, general Rose if he remembered correctly, into his personal elevator.

"What exactly is going on? You charging into-"

"Code: End, sir."

Code: End. The code was one of the only ones that was never thought he would be used in his lifetime. The code, simply put, meant that something was happening Earth, something that could, or will, end everything on the planet.

Spectre looked at her quizzically and asked the few questions on his mind.

"How? Why? When?"

"An asteroid seemed to... warp out of nowhere. It's on a collision course for both the moon and Earth-"

"Wait, whoa whoa whoa, both?!" Spectre practically screamed.

"It's only going to 'grace' the moon, if you call it being shattered 'graced'."

"O-okay. Explain what you mean when you say 'warped.' Do you mean to tell me that something of that size teleported in on a collision course with the planet?"

"Yes sir. As for when, about twenty minutes ago."

His head was swimming at this point.

"ETA until impact?"

The General looked at him solemnly, "Ten minutes."

They reached the bottom of the tower to see the Deacon waiting for him, otherwise known as Aurora Vercelli. How she got here, or when, he would never know.

"Overseer," she greeted as she walked/ran up to him, "The eggheads were able to hook up a stasis pod and it has your name written all over it. You are going to get your ass in there and survive this goddamn nightmare."

He looked between Rose and Aurora before saying, "Are you sur-"

"I agree with the Deacon, sir."

He looked to Rose as she was speaking.

"I don't think any of the staff of Ryze would want to see it in any other way."

He started speaking again, "Well, I mean, I'm not too sure if I want t-"

One of the scientists ran up to them, "The pod is ready on floor negative ten."

"Good," Aurora said, "Get him there and get him secured!"

"Do I not get a say in this?" Spectre asked as he was dragged away.

"Nope," All of them, even the scientist, said in unison.

They passed by the main window to the cargo elevator moments later, and what they saw in the sky was beautiful and terrifying. The asteroid had already entered the atmosphere and was approaching rapidly. What was beautiful about it was the aura of colors that surrounded the beast. Small colored particles appeared to be coming off of it and started floating down towards the surface of the planet. The asteroid itself seemed to be covered with multi-colored crystals which projected beautiful colors onto the ground. The moon behind it was cracked and shattered, and the impact seemed to have moved it closer to the planet.

"IN NOW SPECTRE," Aurora said quickly as she yanked him into the elevator. She pressed a few buttons and they descended quickly into the depths of the facility. They stopped at floor negative ten, which was an odd name for it but made sense since it was underground.

They ran over to where a few scientists were bunched up next to a stasis pod. They saw them approach and got to work as quickly as possible. The pod opened and he was shoved in, back first, by Aurora.

"We're sending you to sector 10X. It's the lowest point in Ryze and has all the tech you'll need to survive if... when the pod opens."

He silently nodded and waited until it was time.

"Spectre," He looked towards Aurora again, "Good luck."

"Thanks"

His thanks wasn't heard since the pod already started to head into the abyss. He could feel the world around him start to shake as the pod finally activated and put him into stasis, his breath quickening and his limbs going numb, he was finally falling into deep sleep as his pod finally stopped at its destination.


End file.
